hotrodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of off road parks
An Off-Road Vehicle Park is an area of land that may be accessed by all-terrain vehicles such as 4x4 vehicles, Pickup Trucks, ATVs, and many other types of off-road vehicles. The following list shows all of the legal places in the United States and Canada to use Off-road vehicles. Many of these parks are privately owned land that has been converted strictly for Off-roading use. In the United States these areas might also be U.S. National Parks, State Parks and County Parks. Uses of Off-Road Parks Many different terrains available at different off-road parks across the U.S.A. and the world allow for many different types of off-road obstacles. The different types of off road obstacles are: * Dune bashing * Mud Bogging * Rock Crawling * Trail Riding * Water Crossing/Fording United States Alabama * Gray Rock * Morris Mountain Alaska * Alaska DNR Trails * Chugach National Forest * Kincaid Park Outdoor Center * White Mountains National Recreation Area Arizona * Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest * Arizona Game & Fish Department * Coconino National Forest * Copper Basin Dunes OHV Area * Coronado National Forest * Crossroads OHV Area * Ehrenberg Sand Bowl OHV Area * Fourmile Canyon Campground * Hot Wells Dunes Recreation Area * Kaibab National Forest * Oxbow Campground * Packsaddle Campground * Parker Strip Recreation Area * Prescott National Forest * San Simon Valley * Tonto National Forest Arkansas * Ouachita National Forest * Ozark Mountain Off Road Park * Ozark-St. Francis National Forests * Superlift ORV Park California * Alturas Recreation Center * Angeles National Forest * Anza-Borrego Desert State Park * Big Bear * Board's Crossing Trail * Bradshaw Trail * Calico Ghost Town * California Bureau of Land Management * Carnegie State Vehicular Recreation Area * Chappie-Shasta Off-Highway Vehicle Area * Clear Creek Area * Cleveland National Forest * Corral Canyon OHV Area * Cow Mountain * Dumont Dunes * El Mirage OHV Recreation Area * Eldorado National Forest * Fordyce Creek Trail * Fort Sage Special Recreation Area * Hollister Hills * Hungry Valley * Imperial Sand Dunes ("Glamis") * Johnson Valley * Juniper Flats * Klamath National Forest * Knoxville * Los Coyotes Indian Reservation * Los Padres National Forest * Mendocino National Forest * Modoc Back Country Discovery Trail * Oceano Dunes * Ocotillo Wells * Prairie City * Rasor OHV Area * Rowher Flat OHV Area * Rubicon Trail * Samoa Dunes * San Bernardino National Forest * Sequoia National Forest * Shasta-Trinity National Forest * Sierra Nevada Trails * Spangler hills Off-Highway Vehicle Area * Stanislaus National Forest * Stoddard Valley OHV Area * Truckhaven Hills Colorado * Avalanche Ranch is now closed * Colorado State Parks OHV Trails * Colorado Offroad Extreme * Ouray Florida * Apalchicola National Forest * Big Cypress National Preserve Georgia * Beasley Knob OHV Trail System * River Rock ORV Idaho * Idaho OHV Recreation Guide Illinois * Cliffs Insane Terrain Park * Illinois DNR Trails Indiana * Badlands ORV Park * Haspin Acres * Indiana DNR Trails * Redbird State Riding Area Iowa * Make It or Break It * Timber Ridge Ranch Kansas * Kansas Rocks Recreation Park * Spillway Cycle Area * Tuttle Creek ORV Area Kentucky * Big Rock Off Road Park * Black Mountain Recreational Park * D&K Off Road Park * Daniel Boone National Forest * KY Outback Adventure Park * Paddy's Bluff Retreat ATV Park * Turkey Bay OHV/Land Between the Lakes Michigan * Black Lake Scramble Area * Bull Gap * Michigan DNR Trails * Mounds Recreation Area * Ogemaw Sports and Trail Complex - OSTC * Silver Lake State Park (Michigan) * St. Helen Motorsports Area * Turtle Ridge Off-Road Terrain Challenge Park * West Branch State Trails Minnesota * Iron Range * Minnesota DNR Trails * Spider Lake OHV Trails Missouri * Brick's 4x4 Farm * Finger Lakes State Park * Flat Nasty * Hannibal Rocks * Potowatomi Off Road Park * Sayers Brook * Southern Missouri Off Road Ranch * St. Joe Park Nevada * Moon Rocks * Prison Hill New Hampshire * New Hampshire Trails Bureau New Jersey * New Jersey Off Road Vehicle Park (NJORVP) New Mexico * Farmington North Carolina * Smoky Mountains * Upper Tellico Off-Road Vehicle Area * Uhwarrie National Forest Ohio * Painted Rock Adventures OHV Park * Wellsville/Yellow Creek Oklahoma * Appalachia Bay ORV Area * Black Rocks * Boogieville * Camp Gruber ORV Area * Draper Lake * Grand Lake * Ouachita National Forest (Poteau) * Ravia Oregon * Back Country Discovery Route * Blue Ridge Trails * Brown's Camp OHV Area * Christmas Valley Sand Dunes * Crane Mountain * East Fort Rock OHV Trails * Edison OHV Trails * Elkhorn Crest Trail * Green Mountain * Henderson Flat * Huckleberry Flat OHV Area * John's Peak * Jordan Creek & Diamond Mill * Klamath Sportsman's Park * McCbubbins Gulch OHV Trail * McGrew Trail * Millican Valley * Millican/ODOT Pit * Morrow Country OHV Park * Mt. Fann Riding Area * Noonday Trail * North Millican * ODNRA Recreational Area * Prospect OHV Trail System * Rosland Recreation Site * Sand Lake * Santiam Pass * Shotgun OHV Area * Siskiyou National Forest * South Millican * Tillamook State Forest * Trask OHV Area * Unity OHV Trail * Upper Nestucca Motorcycle Trail * Upper Walla Walla OHV Trail * Virtue Flat * West End ATV Area * Windchester Trails * Winom Frazier OHV Complex Pennsylvania * Paragon Adventure Park - CLOSED,,AGAIN !!! * Rausch Creek South Carolina * Gulches Off Road Vehicle Park Tennessee * Coal Creek/Windrock * Jellico * Royal Blue ORV Area * Wheelin' In the Country * Wooly's Off Road Park Texas * Barnwell Mountain Recreational Area (Gilmer) * Boulder Creek Off Road Park (Marble Falls) * Brazos Valley Off-Road Ranch (Bryan) * Cline Ranch Off Road Park (Medina Lake) * General Sam's Off Road Park (Huntsville) * Katemcy Rocks (Mason) * Long Ranch Offroad Vehicle Park (Llano) * Primitive Acres Guest Ranch (Mt. Enterprise) * Satan's Playground (Ozona) * Shiloh Ridge (Alto) * Spring Creek Off Road (Spring) * Trees Ranch Off Road Adventure Park (Kerrville) * The Wheelin' Ranch (Nocona) Utah * Ash Creek Trail * Dam Trail * Moab * Sand Mountain Rim Trail * Three Peaks * Utah DNR Trails Virginia * The George Washington National Forest * Crozet in Crozet, VA (Members Only) Washington * Ahtanum * Elbe Hills ORV Area * Evans Creek * Moses Lake ORV Area * Naches * Riverside/7 Mile ORV Area * Tahuya State Forest * Tanteum-Manastash * Twin Sisters * Walker Valley ORV Area West Virginia * Hatfield-McCoy Trail Wisconsin * McCaslin Mountain * Wisconsin DNR Trails Canada * Alberta Safari Company 4x4 and Quad Park * Gopher Dunes, Courtland, Ontario * PJF Parc, Quebec Finland * Mansenmaasturiclub * Offroad oulu * SORY See also * Jeep * Jeep Category:Off-road races